


the heist.

by johnnystiddies_95



Series: My Twitter AU Finales [1]
Category: EXO (Band), NCT (Band)
Genre: Blood, Death, Drug Dealing, Drugs, Gang AU, Gang NCT, Gang Violence, Gun Violence, Guns, Other, Violence, bad boy nct, badassery, badboy nct, badboy!nct au, gang exo, people die also uh, this is part of my twitter au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 02:34:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15698340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johnnystiddies_95/pseuds/johnnystiddies_95
Summary: taeyong and the crew show up at exo’s doorstep to collect a debt and get jaehyun out of jail.





	the heist.

**Author's Note:**

> this has a lot of gang violence, blood, gun violence and so much more. if I missed anything in the tags please let me know. Also this is part of my badboy/gang!NCT au on Twitter so here’s the link to that!
> 
> https://twitter.com/dongyuwin/status/1011748408464478209?s=21

“So here’s how it’s gonna go.” Taeyong sat down at the head of the cherry oak dinner table and laid out some papers and files.

The other 11 were sat down at the table as well, all eyes and ears on Taeyong.

“I met with the guy and he told me all the information. He gave me pictures of the place and everything. I came up with this almost foolproof plan to get us in the house, get the stash and get out before one or more of us gets hurt.” Taeyong explained.

“The house is on a big piece of land with a gate at the end of the driveway. Ten, I need you to cut the power to the camera so we can jump the fence. We’ll park our cars in the woods. Taeil, we’re gonna need your Escalade and Land Rover.” Taeil nodded.

“There’s 12 people in the house. They’re also a gang like us, but they’re called EXO. Here’s pictures of them.” Taeyong slid each of them a piece of paper with pictures of the 12 and their names.

“Suho, Sehun, Tao, Luhan, Xiumin, Kyungsoo, Baekhyun, Chen, Yixing, Kris, Kai and Chanyeol.” Sicheng read out.

“They’re highly dangerous and more cautions than we are. So be aware of your surroundings at all times.” Taeyong warned.

“So, what are we looking for? A box? A suitcase?” Jungwoo questioned. Taeyong shuffled through his papers and held one up; a picture of a huge crate with the words: “FRAGLIE: HANDLE WITH CARE” stamped on it.

“This. This thing is full of cocaine, meth, heroin, crack, any drug you can think of. It’s gonna take three to lift it and carry it out to the Land Rover. Johnny, Yukhei and me are gonna be the ones to do that.” Taeyong pointed to the two.

“Hyuck and Yuta. You’ll be with us to watch our backs. Anything comes up, you’ll take care of it.”

“Yes, boss.” Hyuck nodded, Yuta following.

“Ten, Sicheng.” He turned to the two. “You’ll both be in charge of cutting the power to certain areas of the house. Not all of it, but some. There is no security system, but there is an alarm. We just need the power cut to the living room and Vault One in that order. Those all have keypad entires, alarms and are powered by the house, not batteries. Here’s a picture of the breaker board.” Taeyong slid a piece of paper with a picture and directions to the breaker board over to Ten, him examining it and nodding.

“Doyoung, Jungwoo. Before we go in, you both are going to be scoping the place out outside. There is usually a guy standing by the backdoor. You both are gonna be stationed outside by the door so we can make a clean getaway.”

“Now, we leave tonight at 12. They’re holding their weekly meeting tonight so most of the people there will be in that one room, which is the main office. Kun, Mark, and Ten. After the power is cut, you three are going to block the office door and make sure no one gets in or out. After we get the crate, we move out back to the cars, load it and collect our money. Any questions?”

Yukhei raised his hand. “And you expect us to do all this with just our fists as weapons?”

Taeyong chuckled and looked and the guys. “Remember when I took you all to the shooting range a few months ago?” They all nodded. “Well, that’s going to be proven useful. Follow me to my office” Taeyong walked to his office with the others following in behind. He walked over to two new cabinets, unlocking both and opening them.

The others stood there in shock. “Here is our defense system.” Taeyong began.” Everyone in that house will have a gun on them, whether it be small or big. Each of us are gonna have an AK-47 and a handgun on us with two extra rounds. That’s more than enough to get us in and out.”

“Taeyong, is it that serious?” Johnny asked, his arms around Ten.

“Yes. It is. I don’t want anyone getting hurt, I won’t forgive myself. I still won’t for what happened to Jaehyun. But this will work.” Taeyong shut the cabinets back and locked them. “I don’t see anyway else this would go down. There are about 12 of them and 12 of us. We’re not outnumbered. We can do this guys. I believe in each of you.”

The others smiled and nodded.

“Now, let’s suit up and go.”

-

The 12 guys were dressed in all black, loaded up into the Escalade and Land Rover. They each had a gun and two rounds in their pockets. Their faces were covered by black face masks and their hands by leather gloves. Their green flags hung out of the back pocket of their jeans.

Taeyong was in the passenger seat of the Escalade with Taeil driving, and Yuta driving the Rover.

“Taeyong, are you gonna be okay?” Taeil asked. He looked over to Taeyong, who had his eyes fixated on the road.

“Yes, Taeil. I’m gonna be alright, don’t worry about me. I’m worrying about everyone making it out safe.” Taeyong replied as he played with his gloves.

“We’re gonna be alright. You have to trust us. We’re not children anymore.” Taeil smiled. Taeyong sat back and said a silent prayer, for everyone to get out safe.

“We’re here.” Taeil announced, turning down a secluded road. He pulled to the side of the road and let Yuta pull in front of him. They all stepped out and lined up. There were no houses around but that one at the top of the hill.

“Head count.” Taeyong said, stepping out of the car. Johnny counted everyone and nodded.

“All twelve, we’re good.” He announced. Taeyong nodded and stood in front of the others.

“Okay. We have to get in and get out as fast as possible. I’m giving us 20 minutes. We can pull it off. 20 minutes start when Ten cuts the power to the front gate camera. Ten, go.” Ten followed orders and led the others to the front gate. He looked around before catching a wire with his eyes. He pulled out a pocket knife from his back pocket and kneeled down. He grabbed three wires and cut them.

“20 minutes, let’s go.” Ten said, standing up. Taeyong walked up to the fence and climbed up, jumping over it. The others did the same and made it over, grouping back up. Taeyong started up the hill towards the house, the others following.

It wasn’t even a house. It was a mansion. It had green vines growing up one side, almost like the earth was swallowing the house. There were windows all along the top and bottom story, a few of the windows lit up. It was almost like a castle, but more modern.

Taeyong hid behind a tree and motioned for Ten, Sicheng, Yuta, Hyuck, Doyoung and Jungwoo.

“You know what to do, go.” Taeyong told them. They all walked up to the house and circled around to the back porch. There was a guy with a shaved head walking back and forth holding an automatic gun. The six hid behind a bush and kneeled down. Doyoung and Jungwoo stood up and creeped around, hiding behind the bushes to keep from being seen.

“That’s Kyungsoo,” Yuta informed.

“On my mark,” Doyoung whispered. He pulled his handgun from his holster and held it in his hand. “Now.” The two ran up the stairs. Kyungsoo aimed his gun at the two but Doyoung pistol whipped him and knocked him out before he could do anything. He motioned for the others to come up. He pulled out his phone and texted Taeyong to bring the others.

“Okay,” Taeyong said, running up the stairs. “You three, go in now.” Ten, Hyuck and Sicheng nodded. Hyuck loaded his gun and turned the safety off, opening the door and aiming his gun. Inside was the kitchen, clean and neat.

“That door,” Taeyong informed, “is the the basement.” Hyuck nodded and walked over to the door, opening it and walking down, Ten and Sicheng following.

They made it down and found the breaker board, Sicheng turning off the required switches and closing it back. They made their way back up the stairs and to the others.

“Okay, power’s cut.” Sicheng said.

“Hyuck, Yuta, Johnny, Yukhei, let’s go. Down the floor hallway and to the right.” Taeyong instructed. “Kun, Mark and Ten, the main office is upstairs. It’s two big French doors, you can’t miss them. Stay there and guard it. Doyoung, Jungwoo stay here at the backdoor. Taeil and Sicheng, guard the front door. If anything goes wrong, do whatever you have to do and that goes for all of you.

“Got it. Good luck, Taeyong.” Kun said. They all walked off to their places. Taeyong, Johnny, Yukhei, Donghyuck and Kun walked down the hallway and to the right.

“Taeyong, where is this vault?” Yuta whisper-asked.

“Here.” Yuta looked up and saw a silver vault door, mimicking a regular door. There was a keypad, but it was powered off. Taeyong looked at Johnny, receiving a nod. He turned the long metal handle and opened the door.

Meanwhile, back at the Main Office, Kun, Mark and Ten were outside of it with guns drawn, waiting for someone to open it.

“God, I hope Jungwoo and Lucas are okay.” Mark whispered, silently pacing back and forth.

“Mark, they’re grown. They can handle themselves. Besides, it’s quiet down there.” Ten reassured. Mark nodded and looked down.

Suddenly, there was rustling behind the door and the raising of voices. The three put their ears to the door and listened.

“Vault One and Living Room’s power is out. The cameras aren’t on.” One said.

“Look, there’s someone outside of the office!” Another one spoke up. Loud footsteps approached the door and unlocked it. Mark, Kun and Ten held the door handle to keep them from getting out. One of the guys on the other side began kicking the door down, one last kick busting the door down and knocking the other three down.

“Get to the vault! Get rid of anyone in your way!” One shouted. Kun, Mark and Ten jumped to their feet and aimed their guns. 6 guys ran down the stairs, leaving the other 6 behind.

“Ah, the NCT boys.” One said. He walked up to the guys with his hands behind his back.

“Suho.” Mark deadpanned.

Suho nodded his head and looked at the three. “That I am. And this is Lay, Baekhyun, Luhan, Xiumin and Kai. Say hi boys.” The five stood there and glared at them.

“How do you know us?” Ten asked.

“I have my insiders. Now, you wanna tell me why you’re here? In my house?” Suho asked, tone harsh.

“Collecting a debt.” Ten said. He tightened his grip on his gun.

“Ah, for Mr. Kim, I’m assuming. See, you’ve just fucked up. You’re not leaving this house.” Suho calmly said.

“Fucking try us.” Mark said, pointing his gun at him. He backed away towards the stairs.

“You shouldn’t have said that.” Suho glared. He grabbed Mark’s gun and punched him in the face.

He backed up and pointed the gun at him.

“Mark!” Ten exclaimed. Kai walked towards him but Ten held his gun up.

Mark shot Kai and Suho in the leg and ran down the stairs.

“Mark, you dumb bitch!” Ten yelled. Him and Kun followed him down the stairs, avoiding gunshots in the living room. The other 6 had ran down too, Taeil and Sicheng stopping them at gunpoint. Chanyeol moved to the front and pushed Sicheng back against the door, holding his gun and punching him in the jaw. Taeil pushed him away but was pulled back by Luhan, who held a handgun to Taeil’s temple. Lay had Sicheng pinned against the front door, his forearm holding his neck.

On the other hand, Doyoung and Jungwoo were hid behind the kitchen island, shooting bullets into the living room, where two guys had pushed a couch over to use as protection. Kun, Mark and Ten joined them, shooting into the living room and by the door. Ten managed to shoot Lay in the arm and then Luhan in the shoulder.

Taeil shot Luhan and Lay in the chest, both falling down.

Back in the vault, the five were examining it.

Inside was rows and rows of cash, guns, plastic wrapped packages and black duffel bags stacked on metal racks. In the middle, was the crate they were looking for.

“Okay, let’s go.” Yukhei said. He knelt down to pick it up, but a gunshot flew above his head. Taeyong, Johnny and Yukhei moved beside the door frame out of their sight and Hyuck and Yuta on the opposite.

Taeyong peeked out and saw five guys, all armed with guns.

“Fuck, it’s Chanyeol, Kai, Suho, Chen and Sehun.” Taeyong sighed. He grabbed his handgun from his belt and shot back into the hallway. He didn’t hear anything and peeked out, they were all hid behind the doors, waiting for them to walk out. He pulled his phone out and called Doyoung

“Doyoung, clear a way for us to get out, we’re gonna handle these guys and then we need to get out! Have Taeil go down to the Rover and bring it up. There’s a keypad beside the door, press gate and it’ll open it.” Taeyong yelled into the phone.  
  
“Okay, boss! Bye!” Doyoung hung up the phone. He stood up and ran to the living room opening, standing there before running to the keypad. He pressed “GATE” and immediately received a bullet to the arm, falling down. He got back up and ran to Taeil, who had retreated to the kitchen.

“Doyoung, baby!” Taeil yelled. Doyoung fell to the ground and Taeil pulled him behind the island.

“Go get the Rover and bring it up, the gate is open. Taeyong said to.” Doyoung gasped out.

“No, I’m not leaving you!” Taeil yelled.

“Go! Now!” Taeil hesitated, but complied. He ran out the back door and down the hill to the car, starting it up.

Meanwhile, Taeyong and the others were having stand off with the others. They shot bullets back and forth, missing each time.

“Fuck this.” Johnny exclaimed. He changed the round in his gun and stood in the doorway.

“Johnny, you’re fucking stupid!” Yukhei told him.

Johnny aimed his gun and waited for someone to jump out. And someone did.

He shot Chen in the thigh and once in the arm, bringing him down. Kai stepped out, but Johnny shot him in the shoulder and made him drop his gun and fall down.

Hyuck stood up and joined Johnny.

Taeyong grabbed Hyuck and pulled him down.

“Not you, kid. Not you.” Taeyong told him.

“You said to do whatever necessary! That’s what I’m doing!” Hyuck retaliated.

“You’re acting reckless and stupid! I’m not gonna have you hurt!” Taeyong fought back.

“I’m doing this for you. Trust me, Taeyong.” Hyuck stood up and joined Johnny. Sehun jumped out from behind the doorway and pistol whipped Hyuck, making him fall down but not knock him out. He held onto Johnny’s gun and punched him in the face.

Donghyuck stood back up and shot Sehun in the side, making him fall down. Johnny turned around and looked at Donghyuck, whose head was bleeding.

“Hyuck, are you-“ He was cut off by a bullet hitting his side, causing him to fall down.

“Johnny!” Taeyong screamed. He stood up and shot Sehun again, killing him.

“I’m alright, it didn’t hit any organs, I’ll be fine.” Johnny groaned.

“I’m fucking done.” Taeyong walked into the hallway and shot Chanyeol, Kai and Chen in the chest all of them falling down. He turned around saw the others loading the crate out of the vault, Johnny filling a duffel bag full of money.

“Johnny, come on-“ Taeyong was cut of by a bullet going through his chest, causing him to fall down.

“Taeyong!” It was as if everything went in slow motion. He clenched at his chest, blood pouring from the wound. Yukhei stood up and gunned Suho down, his body going lifeless. Just then, Mark and Taeil ran in, seeing Taeyong laying on the ground. Mark grabbed his bandanna and pressed it to the wound to stop the bleeding.

“Go, don’t worry about me.” Taeyong coughed out.

“Fuck you!” Mark exclaimed. “Stop with this self pity bullshit! You think Jaehyun wants to get out of jail to a dead boyfriend? Stop! You’re coming with us. End of discussion.” He helped Taeyong up and supported the side that wasn’t shot.

“Load up the Escalade and take Doyoung, Johnny and this one to the hospital, the rest of us will drop the crate off, get the money and bail Jaehyun out.” Mark ordered. Hyuck, Yuta and Yukhei lifted the crate and hastily walked down the hallway and through the kitchen, loading the crate and shutting the trunk.

Mark walked in the kitchen with Taeyong and Taeil with Johnny.

“Let’s go! We got it!” Taeil yelled. The others got up and ran to the backdoor, grouping up and getting in the cars.

Doyoung, Johnny, Taeyong, Kun, Donghyuck, Mark, Taeil and Jungwoo were loaded into the Escalade and Yukhei, Yuta and Sicheng in the Rover.

Kun sped off in the Escalade to the hospital, but Ten was still in the house.

“Ten, come on!” Yukhei yelled. Just then, Ten ran out of the house, jumped over the porch and opened the passenger door, jumping in. Yukhei sped away and down the driveway, leaving the house in the distance.

“I wiped the security cameras, there isn’t anything left.” Ten said, out of breath.

“We fucking did it.” Yuta exhaled. “We fucking did it!”

“But Taeyong is hurt. He got shot.” Yukhei retaliated.

“He’ll be okay. As long as Jaehyun is alive, he will be too.” Sicheng said.

A silence swept over the car as they drove back to Mr. Kim’s house.

Meanwhile, Taeyong was losing blood and fast.

“Come on, stay with me, we’re almost there!” Donghyuck pressed on the wound to stop the bleeding.

“Fuck!” Taeyong exclaimed. He hissed at the pain, almost too much for him.

“We’re here, come on!” Kun yelled. He parked in front of the emergency room and got out, holding Johnny up. Mark helped Taeyong out and into the ER and Taeil carried Doyoung.

“Help! We need help!” Mark yelled as he walked in. Taeyong was dizzy, seeing black in his vision.

“Stretchers! Help them up!” Taeyong was lifted and lied on a stretcher, before being wheeled to the back.

“It’s gonna be okay, don’t worry.”

He said one word before blacking out:

“Jaehyun.”

_______

Taeyong awoke in a hospital bed, sunlight pouring through the windows, lighting up the room. He was hooked up to different monitors and had tubes and wires coming out of his arm. His right bicep was wrapped, and stitched it felt like.

He felt something in the room and looked to his left. There he was.

Jung Jaehyun.

“Jaehyun, baby!” Taeyong sat up but felt a sharp pain and fell back down.

“Baby. Stop.” Jaehyun smiled. He stood up and kissed Taeyong’s forehead, a small tear falling down his face.

“Are you okay?” Taeyong’s lip quivered. He had his Jaehyun again.

“Never mind me, you’re the one that got shot.” Jaehyun exhaled. He was dressed in his regular clothes, his green flag tied around his wrist. He looked like he hadn’t slept in days. “The others told me everything. Why would you do something that dangerous?” His voice was full of concern and worry.

“To get money to get you out, baby. I knew the danger. But I had to get you out. My emotions were the cause of this. I was just scared I was gonna lose you.” Taeyong let tears fall down his face. Jaehyun moved closer and caught the tear that fell down.

“Taeyongie, tell me what happened. What happened with the last one?” Jaehyun asked.

“I had a boyfriend 3 years ago. I told everyone we were dating immediately. But, we got into a mixup with some Bloods. He got shot and died. I lost him. I didn’t want that with you. I wanted to keep you all to myself and away from them. I didn’t want to lose you, Jaehyunnie.” Taeyong was sobbing by now. Jaehyun leaned forward and lied his head on his boyfriend’s chest.

“Baby, none of that is going to happen. We live in a different part of town now, there’s nothing that could hurt us, love. It’s gonna be okay. I promise you. And I never break my promises.” Jaehyun reassured. He rest his head on Taeyong’s non-injured shoulder. They lied there for a minute. Just being with each other could heal them of anything.

Taeyong let out a yawn and rubbed his eyes.

“You need to rest baby. I’ll be here all day and night, okay?” Jaehyun reached up and played with his hair.

“Fine, I’ll sleep.” Taeyong pouted. Jaehyun giggled and kissed his cheek.

“Good night, baby. I love you.”

“Good night. I love you more. I don’t think you’ll ever know how much I do.” Taeyong said, rubbing Jaehyun’s hand that held his with his thumb.

“You went and did the most dangerous job and risked getting killed over me. I think I know how much you love me. And I would do the same for you, Taeyong. I love you that much.” Jaehyun replied. He smiled and kissed Taeyong’s lips.

“Go to sleep. I’ll be right here.”

“Okay, I love you.”

“I love you more, Taeyongie.”

Taeyong closed his eyes and let sleep wash over him, the first time in weeks he’d been able to sleep without worry. 


End file.
